


Awaken the Beast

by mazeoflife28



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompto has a cameo appearance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeoflife28/pseuds/mazeoflife28
Summary: Early morning at the Leville during the Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Ignis takes it upon himself to rouse Noctis from sleep and got more than he bargained for.





	Awaken the Beast

  
It was about 8 in the morning when the door to their hotel room nearly slammed into his face. Had his own arm not acted out of reflex...

It was shortly followed with a startled yelp and a flurry of apologies, "Stop. Prompto. Before you bite your own tongue off." Ignis was certainly more than awake now.

The blond bit his lower lip and pouted, eyes downcast and looking very much like a forlorn puppy; that Ignis heaved a sigh of resignation. "Just be careful next time." and when he noted he was fully dressed, Ignis added. "You're up rather early. Are you heading off already?"

"Yeah, I am. I, uh.." Prompto shuffled awkwardly. "Taking a walk, yeah. For pictures! You know how the city looks really great at this time of day, hehe. You know.. b-before the crowds for the carnival come in."

His reasoning was sound, if not skittishly delivered. Between the impatient bouncing on the balls of his feet and nervous fidgeting, the adviser was clearly not convinced but nevertheless stepped aside. "Very well. See that you don't get yourself in too much trouble."

"You got it!" Prompto gave him one last grin before making a mad dash down the stairs.

"Don't..! ...run.." Ignis exhaled a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Too early for this, even for him._ Gladiolus had left an hour or so earlier to head over to Maagho, which meant everyone was already up and about except his liege.

The adviser entered their hotel room, then proceeded to draw the curtains to let the sunlight in. He watched as the tangle of lethargic limbs on the bed made a muffled noise of protest before curling towards the opposite side and further turning himself into a human burrito with tufts of black hair sticking out from the top of the covers.

"Noct. It's morning." he called, the flinch that followed was a tell sign that the Prince heard him. Finally a sleepy face revealed itself, half lidded blues gazed unfocused in his direction followed by an open mouthed yawn.

 _Lords and Ladies of the House, presenting the Crown Prince of Lucis. In all his boundless grace and disheveled glory,_ Ignis kept his thoughts to himself and smiled wryly.

"You're thinking shit about me." The accusatory glare was softened by sleep bleary eyes.

"Of course not. I have but only the highest opinion of you, Your Highness." the adviser blinked in mock startle. An intentional, failed attempt at feigning innocence.

"Cheeky. Hmm, c'mere and help me up." Noctis lazily stretched his arms over his head. Not missing the way Ignis' gaze swept lower where his shirt rode high over the taut lines of his stomach and narrow hips.

"If I must." Ignis cleared his throat and made a show of straightening his spectacles. He approached the bed side, ready to scoop his Majesty into a more upright position. But without warning, Noctis' arms locked around his neck and yanked him down.

He should have seen it coming. But there was no stopping that undignified squawk that left his mouth as trained reflexes made him brace his fall on his elbows to keep from crushing the prince under him.

 _"Nooct-"_ came the start of the warning tone but was silenced when met with soft, lazy slotting of lips on his own. Teeth nibbling his lower lip and siphoning whatever fight was left in him, leaving him breathless in its wake and ignited in him the instinct to chase the fleeting warmth. Eager hands feeling up over his pressed dress shirt, wrinkling the crisp fabric, as they sought to map every plane and contour of his chest and back.

Ignis swallowed, his throat felt dry. And he was very much inclined to take up on the wordless but tempting offer from dilated pupils and kiss bruised lips but he was still wrestling with whatever semblance of control he could hang onto.

Prompto or Gladiolus could walk in on them at any moment, or worse the cleaning staff. He had no idea how thick the walls were in the Leville. It was in broad daylight. The curtains were drawn, he fervently hoped they weren't visible from any given angle in neighboring buildings.

The Six forbid they give some unfortunate soul a show that could cause a scandal in a scale so grand it would make all the Kings of Lucis turn over in their tombs. His thoughts were spiraling and giving him rapid fire reasons as to why this was a bad idea.

Yet the final nail to his coffin had to have been when Noctis locked his legs around his waist. "Want. You." he murmured in his ear, emphasized this with a slow roll of his hips and a low hiss. "Ignis, _please_."

He swore under his breath. All reasoning and restraint flying out the window as he worked to hastily divest himself of his shirt. Wrinkles and ancient kings be damned.

"Noct. Just two things." Ignis managed between breaths. "If it gets too much--"

"I'll let you know." he cut him off. The lazy curl of his lips when he all but purred, "And..? Other instructions?"

The intense green of his adviser's eyes darkened appreciatively at his answer. 

The prince's breath caught when he felt leather clad fingertips glide down the back of his knees and climbed further up the length of his legs, deliberately missing the obvious tent in his sleeping shorts.

"Furthermore..."

Noctis' hips stuttered when he felt more than heard Ignis speak. The low timbre of his voice sent pleasant vibrations up his stomach where his warm breath caressed the hem of his shorts.

"Put both your hands on the headboard. Don't let go."

The only response Noctis could conjure up weakly was, " _O-h, shit.._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post it for Noct's birthday. Hope you enjoyed! Even if it's short.


End file.
